


_____

by bebravegirl



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebravegirl/pseuds/bebravegirl





	_____

一早，文星伊就趴在金容仙身下幫她口。

“嗯哼…”  
還沒完全清醒的金容仙，閉著眼哼哼唧唧的發出舒服的喟嘆。

文星伊的舌尖探入、翻轉，在緊緻的內裏探索了一番。

“恩啊…!”  
突然一股熱潮襲來，金容仙抱住身下人的頭，拱起身體大口喘氣。

文星伊見她到了，離開她體內，接著挪移上來，抱住輕顫還在喘息的金容仙。

 

  
金容仙怨懟文星伊昨晚都已經將她吃乾抹淨了，一大早的還不讓她好好補眠，真的是有那麼飢渴?

“誰叫妳的身材要那麼惹火…”  
文星伊埋在她頸邊說著，讓金容仙翻了個大白眼。

明明是這個人禁不起誘惑，還怪我不穿衣服?

 

  
事後，文星伊累的閉眼睡過去了，留下金容仙雙眼睜的老大，一早被身邊這隻小狼狗吵醒後就回不入夢裡了。

 

她盯著文星伊安詳的睡顏，思緒開始飄忽。

她們是怎麼發展到這層關係的?

 

  
雖然曖昧期維持了很久，尤其兩人又擅長推拉，在一來一往之際卻也謹守著最後的底線。

但那不堪一擊的底線就在昨晚唇齒交融的時候就被摒棄了。

 

  
-

 

  
昨天是金容仙的生日。

眾人受壽星之邀到夜店狂歡。

 

金容仙坐在卡座裡，在觥籌交錯之間望向舞池裡和其他女人貼身熱舞的文星伊。

剛下班就趕場的文星伊，身上的白襯衫有些凌亂，領帶鬆鬆垮垮的掛在細白的脖子上，那纖細的身軀隨著音樂扭動，領口還大敞著。

然後舞池中的兩人愈貼愈近，臉都快碰在一起了。

 

金容仙莫名覺得有些腦火，不知道是酒精的緣故還是什麼。

她推開不斷向她遞過來的酒杯，不理會眾人的鼓譟聲，逕直往舞池中走去。

 

金容仙獨自熱舞，穿著低胸細肩背心外加小熱褲秀著大長腿扭著性感的舞步，馬上引來一群飢渴男人的注視。

男人們圍著金容仙跳著，手開始不安分的往她身上探去，卻都被她巧妙的避開了。

金容仙不理會身邊的人，獨自沉浸在自己的世界裡。

 

在視線昏暗音樂震耳欲聾間，熟悉好聞的香水味突然竄入鼻尖。

文星伊不知是何時到她身邊的。

她的手扶上金容仙的腰，兩人愈跳愈起勁，身邊的男人們見金容仙沒有閃躲，識趣的離開去尋找下個獵物了。

 

“妖孽。”  
文星伊靠在她耳邊說著，聲音低啞。

金容仙輕笑，往她身子貼了貼。

 

兩人靠得很近，金容仙緊貼著她，又是勾引又是挑逗，文星伊炙熱的鼻息時不時撫過她裸露的肩頭，看她隱忍不發的模樣覺得好笑。

 

“妳再這樣下去，信不信我辦了妳?”  
文星伊甫說完，輕咬了下她的耳朵。

 

“妳不敢。”  
金容仙笑意更深了。

 

文星伊扯了扯嘴角，突然一個扭頭，嘴唇輕擦過她臉頰。

“那我們試試看。”

 

金容仙只覺得臉頰拂過一個溫熱觸感，稍縱即逝，隨即手腕就被文星伊大力抓住，整個人被帶離喧囂的舞池。

 

文星伊將廁所的門大力拍開，隨便找了一間無人的隔間就把人往牆上按，在一系列動作時還不忘隨手扣上了鎖。

金容仙被抵在冰冷的牆面上，她抬頭對上文星伊的眼，她的眼底深如沼澤，金容仙看不清。

在這對視的一瞬，她猛地想起她們之間的種種，有過甜蜜心動的瞬間，也有過爭鋒相對的時刻。

她們一齊走過了好幾個春夏秋冬，知道彼此都在對方心頭佔有特別的位子，唯一心照不宣的就是，她們從不說愛。

 

想到此，金容仙覺得絕望。

她不知道文星伊是怎麼想的。

 

她瞪著眼前文星伊冷峻的面容，突然覺得彼此隔得好遠。

 

“文星伊，妳到底敢不敢要我?”  
在金容仙帶著濕氣的話語說出口之時，下一秒，唇齒被霸道的堵上。

 

文星伊強勢的吻著她。

 

她們的軟舌探入彼此的嘴裡交纏著，完全沒有給對方任何喘息的空間。

她們瘋狂的吻著，不顧唾液沿著嘴角淌下。

 

文星伊的手從金容仙的褲頭探進去，撫上氾濫成災的那處。

“妳濕了。”  
她咬著金容仙的下唇說著，惹得金容仙皺了皺眉。

接著，她撥開金容仙下身布料，在擁擠中放入一指。

“嗯…”  
金容仙被進入時輕哼了一聲。

接著隨著文星伊的抽動速度漸快，她的呻吟聲漸響。

 

文星伊放過她喘著嬌吟的嘴，遂移到金容仙的嫩肩，用牙齒將她肩上的細帶一拉，細肩帶順著她的手臂垂下，胸前的飽滿呈現在眼前。

文星伊貪婪的吮上尖端，下方的手指仍賣力的進出著。

 

金容仙上下被文星伊不斷的撫弄著，沉浸在情潮裡覺得自己快要溺斃，她仰起頭張嘴喘著，伴著細碎呻吟，全身止不住的下滑。

文星伊托住她，手一解，金容仙的熱褲順著細白的大腿滑下，文星伊讓她坐在自己腿上，手指繼續由下頂弄著她。

金容仙被頂的狂亂不已，在一層層推疊起的情潮之中，終於繃緊身子洩了。

她軟在文星伊懷裡，文星伊吻掉她眼角的濕潤，再溫柔的細吻著她的唇。

 

  
“對不起，但我真的愛妳。”

癱在文星伊頸邊的金容仙，聽到耳邊那低沉的聲線，訴說著飽含真情的告白。

 

金容仙哭了。

 

文星伊見她哭了也慌了，她摟住金容仙細聲哄著，時不時的吻她的臉頰安慰著。

 

“妳為什麼現在才說…知不知道我等了很久…”  
金容仙抽抽噎噎的說著。

 

“對不起…”  
文星伊心疼了。

 

她溫柔的幫金容仙拭去淚水，整理好服裝，緊牽著她的手離開夜店。

 

  
當晚，她們又在文星伊的床上做了無數次。

 

 

-

 

  
金容仙回過神來，見文星伊早就醒了，她嘴角帶笑直盯著自己瞧。

“幹嘛?”  
金容仙嘟起嘴，撒嬌喊著。

“看妳可愛啊。”  
文星伊捏了捏她軟糯的臉頰肉。

 

接著，她握住金容仙細嫩的手，兩眼直視著她，用著無比認真的神情說著。

“不要再等了，我們在一起吧。”

 

金容仙笑開了嘴，點了點頭，撲進文星伊溫暖的懷裡。

 

 

 

她終於明白，謹守著那無意義的底線，根本就是在自欺欺人。

 

在愛情面前，哪來的底線?

 

 

 

End.


End file.
